Main:Diana Chelaru
Oneşti, Bacău County, Moldavia, Romania |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2005-2013 |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = CSS Oneşti |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Octavian Bellu, Mariana Bitang, Liliana Cozma, Lucian Sandu, Mircea Vintila Nicolae Forminte (former) |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Retired}} Diana Maria Chelaru (born August 15, 1993, in Oneşti, Romania) is a retired Romanian artistic gymnast. She is 2012 Olympic bronze medalist with the team. She is also a world and European silver medalist on floor and a European bronze medalist on floor and with the team. Early Gymnastics Career Chelaru started to train for gymnastics at CSS Oneşti Club with coaches Elena Dragomir, Octavian Teodoru and Ioana Dragomir. In 2005 she joined the junior national team where she trained with coaches Aurica Nistor, Lacramioara Moldovan, Cristian Moldovan, Carmen Bogasiu, Ingrid Istrate and Daniel Nistor. She moved to Deva National Training Center in 2008. Senior Career 2009 Her debut at a senior international competition was at the 2009 European Championships. Here she placed 14th in the all around finals. Later that year she competed at the Glasgow Grand Prix placing sixth on floor, seventh on vault and eight on uneven bars. Her first World Championships experience was at the 2009 World Championships in London. Here she placed 15th in the qualifications for floor and vault finals. She ended her first senior year by winning bronze all around at the Blume Memorial and silver all around at the Arthur Gander Memorial and by placing tenth at Swiss Cup. 2010 In May she had a good showing at the 2010 European Championships by contributing to the team bronze medal. Individually, she won the bronze medal on floor (opening with a new double-layout) and placed fourth on vault final. In September she competed at the World Cup in Gent where she won silver on vault and placed fifth on floor. Later that year she was selected in the national team for the 2010 World Championships in Rotterdam. Here she helped her team to place fourth in the team finals by performing on floor and vault. Individually, she placed seventh on vault and tied for silver on floor with Aliya Mustafina. 2011 Her first 2011 competition was the 2011 Paris World Cup where she won silver on floor and bronze on vault. One month later she had an excellent showing at the 2011 European Championships, qualifying third in the all around final and on floor, and placing 14th in the beam and uneven bars and 11th in the vault qualifications, respectively. She won silver on floor behind teammate Sandra Izbasa and finished fourth in the all-around finals behind teammate Elena Amelia Racea. After the Europeans she underwent surgery to repair some broken abdominal muscle fibers, which kept her out of the gym for five months. Not fully recovered she skipped the Romanian National Championships scheduled at the end of August. After showing a good performance at a friendly meet with the Great Britain team she was selected in the Romanian team for the 2011 World Championships. Here she helped her team place fourth by competing on floor and on vault. Individually, she was the third reserve for the floor final. She was a last minute replacement in the final after the withdrawal of Viktoria Komova, Vanessa Ferrari, and of teammate Diana Bulimar (who got injured before the final). She ended her 2011 World Championships experience by placing eight on floor. 2012 Chelaru competed at the 2012 American Cup in New York on March 3rd. She placed 5th behind her compatriot, Larisa Iordache, who placed third. On July 7th, Chelaru was named to the Romanian team for the Olympics. That same weekend, Chelaru competed at the Romanian International Friendly. She won a gold medal with the team and placed fourth in the all-around. During qualifications, Chelaru competed on every event except balance beam. She helped Romania qualify for the team final in fourth place, but did not make any event finals. During the team final, Chelaru only competed on uneven bars. Her performance helped Romania win the bronze medal behind the United States and Russia. 2013 Chelaru left the Romanian National team after the Olympics, but returned at the beginning of 2013. In January, Chelaru was announced as part of the lineup for the La Roche-sur-Yon World Cup, but withdrew and later retired. Medal Count Floor Music 2009-2010 - "Hungarian Rhapsody" by Robert Wells 2011 - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xD-RHVXmwsc "Sunrise" from Fiddler on the Roof] 2012 - "Rock Around the Clock"/ "See You Later, Alligator" by James Last 2012 Romanian International Friendly & Olympic Games - "Getica" by Ovidiu Lipan Tandarica